


the world scary to a small bird.

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astraphobia, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Slight Unresolved Sexual Tension, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Hinata doesn't want Kageyama to know he's afraid of thunder, because he's pretty sure he'll get nothing but grief for it. But when the truth comes out, Kageyama proves to be a lot more sensitive than expected.





	the world scary to a small bird.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> The prompt for this one was especially cute, a tweet from the [birdsrightsactivist twitter](https://twitter.com/ProBirdRights): "somteim i scared (cats; clean windos). the world scary to a small bird. but when someoene tell me they loaf me it make me feel big and huge."
> 
> Enjoy! :D

The weather forecast had warned for rain, which was why Hinata had been sure to stash his bike under a covered awning in Kageyama’s yard, but it certainly hadn’t implied there would be _this much_ rain. As they sit in Kageyama’s living room, Hinata kicking his boyfriend’s ass at a variety of Gamecube titles Kageyama inherited from a cousin, his gaze keeps darting to the window. 

“This game is stupid,” Kageyama huffs as he throws his controller down for the third time that night. Hinata turns back, notes the adorable pout on Kageyama’s face, and laughs. 

“You’re stupid. Don’t blame the game just because you suck. Is volleyball really the only thing you’re good at?”

Kageyama grows more frustrated and he shifts angrily closer to Hinata. “You’re stupid. At least I am good at volleyball.” 

“Why you—!”

Hinata leaps at Kageyama and they end up wrestling, rolling around the floor as they grapple with each other. Kageyama may have the size advantage, but Hinata insists on fighting scrappily, unafraid of kneeing Kageyama in the stomach or grabbing a handful of his hair. 

They fight until Kageyama has Hinata pinned down, knees pressing on his shins, hands holding down his wrists, forehead pushed onto forehead so that Hinata couldn’t swing his head wildly. He wants to keep fighting, but Kageyama is looming over him and breathing heavily on his face. When he realizes how much heat he can feel coming off of the other, larger body, Hinata freezes. His entire body becomes excited, and he returns the intense look Kageyama is giving him, even though ‘intense’ is Kageyama’s default expression. His lips turn up in a slight pout, but before he can say anything, lightening illuminates the window, thunder peals, and Hinata yelps. 

He sees Kageyama get spooked, then sit up and frown. “What happened? Did I hurt you or something?”

“No,” Hinata answers quickly and emphatically. “Nothing’s wrong!” 

Even Kageyama knows better than to fall for that, though, because he presses his open palm to Hinata’s chest. “Your heart’s beating hard.” 

“Y-yeah, well, maybe it’s just because you’re all over me, s-stupid boyfriend,” Hinata hisses. He can feel his face heating up, so it’s satisfying when he gets to see Kageyama blush, too.

“O-Oh, is that why you—“ 

Another crack of lightening comes, and the boom of the thunder once again makes Hinata squeak. This time, he instinctively latched onto Kageyama’s shirt and gripped it in a tight fist. When he sees what he’s done, he knows he’s caught, but Kageyama is slow enough that Hinata gets to watch understanding bloom in his expression. 

“You’re scared of storms,” he murmurs, more to himself than Hinata. That doesn’t stop Hinata from feeling as if his face has gone so red it might be mistaken for a rash. “…Is that right?”

Hinata feels the whine that bubbles up in the back of his throat, but can’t stop it from coming out. He lets go of Kageyama’s shirt and is immediately embarrassed by the obvious wrinkle his grip left behind. 

“Yeah,” he finally agrees, averting his gaze. It’s embarrassing, being sixteen and getting shaken up by a little thunder, and there’s no way Kageyama won’t hold this over him. 

Except Kageyama doesn’t even start to make fun of him; instead, he wraps his arms around Hinata’s body, and pulls his head down into his chest, tucking it protectively under his chin. Hinata shivers involuntarily, though not because he’s cold – Kageyama’s body is actually so warm it’s comforting. He hesitantly yields further into the touch, and finds himself all but pulled into Kageyama’s lap. 

“You’re so stupid,” Kageyama sighs, and Hinata starts to worry that the mockery will begin. Instead, he continues, “So what if you’re scared of lightening? You could have told me, or something.” 

“It’s not like you can stop the storm,” Hinata argues weakly. “I didn’t want anyone to know, so…” 

“Well, yeah, but I could’ve closed the curtains.”

“It’s not really the lightening. It’s more the thunder.” 

Kageyama half-shrugs. “Headphones? Maybe that’s why Tsukishima’s always wearing his.”

“No way. Tsukishima doesn’t have human emotions like fear.” 

“Everyone’s scared of something,” Kageyama argues flippantly. “And you used to say I was emotionless, too.” 

Hinata remembers this, a time when Kageyama was callous and stoic and readily dismissive of others. He nuzzles his cheek against the warm cotton shirt beneath him and smiles as he realizes, not for the first time, how much they’ve both grown in just the past year.

“Everyone’s scared of something,” Hinata repeats, and his smile gets bigger. “That means even you.”

Kageyama’s chest stiffens. “No.”

“Yes!” Hinata chirps, shifting his head to Kageyama’s shoulder so he can glimpse his face. “And a good boyfriend would share one of his fears to make his very humiliated boyfriend feel less insecure.”

With his signature scowl back in place, Kageyama grouses, “Too bad you’ve got a shit boyfriend, then.” 

“Boo,” Hinata huffs, swatting Kageyama on the chest. His fingers connect with hard muscle. “You’re not that bad, I guess. But you should still tell me something you’re afraid of.” 

“Why should I?” 

Hinata scowls. “I already said I was feeling insecure,” he mumbles into Kageyama’s shoulder. “How much more do I have to spell it out?”

“Oh,” Kageyama murmurs. He moves one of his hands up to Hinata’s hair, but leaves it cupping the back of his head uncertainly. “Um, I think that’s – I don’t want you to feel insecure. Around me.” He coughs. “I’ve already seen you look a lot dumber than this. N-Not that this isn’t dumb, or anything! Just… don’t be stupid. I l-…like you.”

Hinata traces Kageyama’s cheek with a finger, over the spread of color across his face. He can’t help the smile splitting his face as he takes in the sight of his wonderful, idiotic, romantic boyfriend.

“So you won’t look down on me for this? And you won’t tell anyone?” 

“Who would I even tell?” 

“I dunno, anyone! I talk to lots of people about you, Kageyama. Like Yamaguchi, and Kenma, and Noya-san, and—“ 

Kageyama unceremoniously pushes Hinata off onto his ass. Hinata yelps and punches him.

“What the fuck was that for?!”

“What could you possibly have to say about us to all those people?!”

Hinata half covers his mouth with the back of his hand. “Dumbass. I tell them how happy you make me and how much I like you, and stuff… did you think I was saying anything bad?”

“W-Well…” Kageyama averts his gaze. He fidgets with the fabric of his sweatpants. “…I dunno. Maybe I sometimes get insecure, too…”

“About… me?”

“You’re popular!” Kageyama accuses. “You could be with anyone, and they’d be lucky. And I’m dumb and fuck up a lot, so…” 

Hinata’s in such disbelief, he’s actually speechless. He looks at Kageyama, who is slightly hunched and so tense it’s like a rod is holding his shoulders straight. He crawls into his lap again, pushes Kageyama’s hands away, and then takes his face in his palms to kiss him soundly.

The kiss gets them a bit distracted, and Hinata can taste Kageyama’s desperation even as he’s flicking his tongue over his lips and pulling away. 

“If you think anyone would be lucky to have me, doesn’t that mean you’re the luckiest of all? Because out of everyone, I picked you, and I’d pick you every time.”

\--

When it becomes evident that the rain has no intention of letting up, Kageyama’s mother insists that Hinata spends the night; he sleeps peacefully curled up on Kageyama’s chest, and the sound of thunder doesn’t reach him all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Be sure to check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie) if you'd like.


End file.
